Regret is a Strong Word
by TheFlakyCherryBlossom
Summary: I see it all perfectly; There are two possible situations - one can either do this or that. My honest opinion and my friendly advice is this: Do it or do not do it - You will regret both.
1. Chapter 1

**Regret is a Strong Word**

_**Written by TheFlakyCherryBlossom**_

_**I don't own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy or any of the characters associated within it. **_

_I see it all perfectly;_

_There are two possible situations - one can either do this or that._

_My honest opinion and my friendly advice is this:_

_Do it or do not do it -_

_You will regret both. _


	2. Awareness

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nopey, Nope, Nope, Nope. **

_**Regret is a Strong Word**_

_**TheFlakyCherryBlossom**_

_**Chapter One: Awareness**_

_1_

_The first step toward change is __**Awareness**__. _

_The second step is Acceptance._

_1_

* * *

"Ma'am, we are at your destination."

The sun shinned brightly in the sky, its rays inviting all who were under it. The brunette gave her cab driver a small smile before reaching into her book bag for her money. The man sighed and rubbed her forehead, his other hand turning up the air conditioner. Why this girl decided to make a trip so far from her home to the bustling Tokyo, he had no clue. All he knew was that he was getting paid and that settled his aging brain.

"How much is it again?" The brunette asked as she grimaced. She had found her wallet yet, the money that was supposed to be in there. . . Wasn't.

"150, Ma'am." The cab driver glanced back at her momentarily, frowning, "Is something the matter?"

The brunette jumped and began laughing, shaking her head, "N-No! Just. . . Uh, I'm looking for the money and. . ."

It was silent in the cab for a few seconds before the cab driver grabbed the sides of his head and yelled up at the roof of the car.

. . .

She breathed heavily as she watched the cab drive off with a screech of anger and sadness. Honestly, she made sure to pack that money into her orange and yellow wallet before she even got into the damn green cab! He could have been nice and drove her a little bit closer to the academy then just leaving her at the gates where she had to walk and walk and walk and walk until her legs decided to give out. And she had to carry her suitcases!

"It's okay, Mikan." A smile lit up her heart shaped, clear as day face as she turned to the gates, hands on her hips, "This'll be a piece of cake!"

Mikan Sakura, that was her name. An average sized girl with big, brown orbs that showed nothing everything to people even when she didn't intend it and brown locks to match that reached down to the middle of her back when let down from her pigtails. She is an energetic person and always loves to be cheerful, making others around her happy (Honestly, for some odd reason that she never understood.) She was the complete opposite of her best friend, Hotoru Imai, who was usual quiet and focused more on her education and her future and money more than anything. That's why she was here, at the Academy of, not only her dreams, but her best friend, as well.

Gakuen Alice, the prestigious Academy for the Young and Gifted, Home to the Pop Stars, Rock Stars, Dancers, Rappers, Inventors and much more.

How she, Mikan Sakura had gotten in, was simple.

She auditioned for a Scholarship.

In order to attend Gakuen Alice, one would have to, of course audition or take an exam. If you were rich (Which was most of the population in there, anyway) enough however, you could pay the yearly fee for your child to attend. Mikan being Mikan had chose the easier way in and applied for a scholarship online that required her to Sing any song of her choosing and dance. She didn't have much of a choice, but she did sing a song of her very own and choreographed her own moves to match as she sung without so much of a tune in back of her. It was just her, in her living room, with her camera. Then, she sent it in without a second thought, not really expecting much.

She was only doing this for Hotoru. Her Hotoru had transferred out of their freshman class in Nagoya in the beginning of the year without her even knowing it. The only reason how she found this out was by one of her many inventions that didn't have her get up and move herself. A turtle that came about a week after she had left. Attached to it was a note that didn't really leave much for Mikan to understand her reasoning.

'_It's evident that, as you can see, I am no longer in class._

_I am not even in Nagoya anymore._

_I have transferred to Gakuen Alice. You've heard about it, correct?_

_It's within Tokyo. The Outskirts, being that it's huge for no reason._

_Don't go looking for me. '_

_-HI_

A month had passed and Mikan was settling in once again, missing her friend incredibly. School was in full attention now and there was no sign of the Academy ever getting back to her. That is, until she got home and checked the mail. In a beautiful white envelope sealed with an elegant seal with two letters 'GA' Mikan grinned as she practically ripped the envelope open and read the letter over. She was screaming in happiness and told her Grandpa after he had thrown a shoe at her for being so loud and here she was, in front of the Academy with suitcases full of her clothes and her personal necessities.

"Tch, Hotoru," Mikan pouted as she re-read her best friend's letter, "You should know I would follow you to the end of the world to find you!"

A crow decided to fly past her, scaring the living hell out of the poor girl as she dropped on the ground, pressing a hand to her chest. Then, she laughed.

"Can you shut up? People are trying to sleep here, thank you."

Immediately, she looked towards the gates and frowned. No one was there. "must have been imagining things." She mumbled as she got up and wiped the back of her red plaid skirt.

"You're not imagining anything. I'm right here." Mikan looked closer, her hands gripping the bars as she glanced to the right.

On the grass was a boy. He seemed to be the same age as her, maybe slightly younger because of his looks. His jet black locks covered his face slightly, his sharp cheeks and strong jaw set as his crimson eyes stared at her.

Wait, he was _**glaring **_at her.

Why?

"Who are you?" Mikan grunted, raising an eyebrow at his face, "What's your problem?" The boy sat up and groaned.

"Honestly, I can't get any rest around here without some stupid girl trying to bother me." He muttered, getting up and sticking his hands in his pockets. Mikan grew enraged and stood on her tippy toes, "What did you say, stupid?!"

The boy looked at her then looked up at the sky, smirking, "You heard me."

Mikan yelled in frustration and stepped back, "Once I get over there-" "Which you never will, being that no one is here to help."

"That's **IT**!"

Mikan ran back to her suitcases and quickly picked one up before turning back around and facing the gates, "That. . . That. . . " She grumbled before stopping where she was before. He was walking away from her now, right in view of where she wanted him to be.

"BASTARD!" She cried out as she threw her suit case over the tall gates and towards him with strength she even forgot she had. The boy turned around, frowning.

"Wha-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence as her suitcase hit his forehead dead on.

Her suitcase hit the ground with a 'thud' and the boy stood rigid for a while, his bangs shielding his face before suddenly, her tilted backwards and fell without another word.

Mikan smiled, nodding her head in victory before dusting off her hands. "Piece. Of. Cake." She mused before turning around to get the rest of her bags. Looks like she would have to wait until some came around to get her.

She wasn't aware of the camera that was following her every movement.

She wasn't aware of the person around the corner, watching her with amusement.

She wasn't even aware of the 'Buzz-In' button on the side of the gate.


End file.
